


Apophis

by JOLO



Category: kylux - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOLO/pseuds/JOLO





	

Ἄποφις   
Apophis  
「秩序與整潔脫身之於混亂----秩序於之混亂」  
1-1：梅勒絲  
'我有一隻貓，曾經有.她優雅可愛的就像維納斯；我本該給她起這樣一個名字以襯她與我的身份。但是她最後卻叫了梅勒森特。' 他的手套滑過了男孩臉上的斑點'維納斯。'他說.  
'我大概得叫你維納斯.'  
他是在大概3個星期前得到這小動物的，他柔軟脆弱又在瑟瑟發抖----他當然得瑟瑟發抖. 冬天冷的可怕，他只被套了一條女式的半透明真絲睡裙，他大概也是屬於倉惶逃脫的家庭中的一個；只可惜他們擊斃了他的父母. 可憐的男孩大概是在哪個垃圾堆後面躲了幾個小時。「Hux…先生.」他瑟瑟的蜷縮在他懷裡，被他用有羊毛內襯的黑皮大衣裹著抱在懷裡；好一個柔軟可人的小動物！  
蓋世太保的官員把這小動物帶回了家。Ben，波蘭移民的後代卻長了猶太人的鼻子，他大概只有5歲.赤身裸體除了那條可有可無的睡裙；他那可愛的未發育的身體就在那裡，纖弱柔軟，淡粉色的乳頭，小小軟軟的陰莖和暖和起來開始泛著血色的皮膚.他得給他洗個澡，因為他迫切的想要撫摸和逗弄他的小動物.  
'跟我來我的小寶貝兒，你看看你，髒的像鑽了灶灰的梅勒絲*'他身手抱起了男孩，並輕輕的揉著他的屁股.從他被他箍入懷中的那一刻，他就如願以嘗的被那小小胳膊緊緊摟著.  
睡裙上香水的味道，被抱著，發抖。討好並帶有性暗示的香水. 他緊緊的抱著他，柔軟的卷髮搔癢著他耳後的肌膚，他因為興奮在發抖.他好奇自己為什麼能夠將性慾的幻想強行安插在一個孩子身上；他單純可愛卻又血統污穢----就是連加了香波的熱水也洗不淨的. Ben大概害怕他溺死他，在他小小的腦袋裡充斥著死亡的恐懼，他白白小小的雙手緊緊扣著浴缸邊緣以至於指甲沒了血色.他緊緊閉著眼睛，柔軟細膩的黑色卷髮被輕輕揉搓著，舒服的他渾身發麻.  
'你在害怕什麼？我們小寶貝兒？我的心肝寶貝？害怕香波泡沫迷了你的漂亮眼睛？' 他看著他的小東西，在浴缸裡漂淨了雙手的泡沫並輕輕的摩挲Ben的臉頰，柔軟的有小斑點的皮膚，發抖的小麻雀；粉紅色，溫暖柔軟的讓他開始安撫這只小動物. 他叫他心肝，甜巧克力、小寶貝兒、親愛的. 他沖乾淨他頭髮上的泡沫，和了洗浴香波的雙手在Ben身上遊走. 他身上暖烘烘的，他的雙手跩著他的領子；顯然不適於這男人的溫柔，他的手揉搓著他的脖頸然後向下到胸口，兩個拇指揉搓著他小小的乳頭----Ben實在是太小了，他根本沒有意識到在Hux看來，這是多麼放肆的享受；他只覺得癢，舒服的發麻，他抱住Hux的手叫他停下. 他抬頭望著他，琥珀一樣水氣朦朧的眼睛看著他，叫著他的名字.  
他痛的發狂，勃起被箍在剪裁合身的內衣裡，「牢籠，貞操帶」他想.他只在博物館見過那荒唐的玩意兒，大概8歲；或者9歲？而現在他就知道被這東西束縛的感覺了.他停下了雙手的動作；小Ben被他癢的咯咯的笑，他解開了皮帶扣並退掉了褲子讓那玩意兒彈了出來.  
他跪在地上，摟抱著他的寶貝兒，鼻尖層著他的眼皮，不時吻著他.  
'我的甜心，你答應我留在我身邊好嗎？你哭哭啼啼地被我帶回來，你沒有親人了是嗎？'  
''是的，先生…他們都死了我知道.我還有什麼地方可以去呢？先生啊，我什麼時候可以回家？''  
'我的金絲雀，你的家就是這裡呀.你住在這裡，如你所見我保護你，收留你，我愿意爱你呀. 現在，我的小知更鳥，告诉我你為此而難過嗎？'他故作憐憫的看著他，水氣使他就像快要哭出來一樣，他欣賞著這個小傢伙的一舉一動同時把玩著自己的玩意兒----不錯的享受，他這麼評價.  
''他們知道的，他們告訴我的，所以我知道它們已經發生了，我不能哭是嗎？我想活下去.''他的眼眶泛紅，Hux和他的下屬殺過不知多少個這樣的家庭，東歐人、波蘭、猶太人、共產黨員、反對派、他們，他們的家庭他們的孩子；那一個不哭的聲嘶力竭？唯獨他，恐怕是被告知了什麼，是帶著尊嚴去死的強硬？他們那一個不苦苦哀求？他的小寶貝恐怕還無法理解這其中的奧妙，他是那麼小，那麼柔軟，那麼脆弱.  
'你是會活下去的，你看，我的小玩意兒；我在這不是嗎？我給你了巧克力，熱水澡和起司麵包不是嗎？'  
''是這樣的，先生. 您非常非常仁慈.''  
'不不不，你這樣教我惱火了，你得怎麼叫我？就像我叫你一樣?'  
''知更鳥.''  
'或者別的？我的名字——就是這樣？'  
''H——ux？ Hux.''  
'對，就是這樣我的聰明的小貓咪，就像這樣叫我，多叫幾次？'  
''Hux，Hux----Hux.''他叫著叫著，聽起來像另一個名字.  
赫斯——他的檔案管理員，年輕斯文.現在正在向他報告檔案的編錄情況.  
「Hux先生，您今天看起來非常愉悅. 是遇到什麼事情嗎？」  
'昨天晚上，一隻小麻雀誤打誤撞飛進了我的臥室；他那麼小還在瑟瑟發抖.'  
「那真是可憐的教人心碎的，之後呢？」  
'我給了他麵包屑，就這樣，你看，像這樣捧著他小小的身體----他真是可愛的教人動容.' 他比劃著，就像昨晚一樣，捧著Ben的臉，吻他.  
「那他可真是乖巧，或者恐怕他受了涼；這駭人的鬼天氣，你是知道的.」  
'對，對是這樣沒錯，所以我還有一些熱牛奶----就是這麼簡單.'熱牛奶，他是如何哄騙那小麻雀喝一些熱牛奶呢？當然這有點不可告人，但那孩子的確年幼可欺；他說，他這麼問.  
在柔軟溫暖的床上，單人床，他把他的小BenBen（他十分確定現在他是完完全全屬於他的）抱在懷裏，揉搓著他柔軟細膩的頭髮  
'Ben？'  
「嗯？」他懷裏的小東西扭動了一下，抬起頭看著他.  
'你在睡前會喝一些牛奶嗎？'  
「沒有…從來沒有過，除了我還是個小孩」  
'可你現在就是小孩.'  
「我是說喝…喝媽媽奶的小孩！我現在不是了！」他氣鼓鼓的向他宣告，眼睛在昏暗的光線下閃閃發光.  
'對對，可是那可以讓你很快的長大，你可以去你任何想去的地方，因為你喝了奶，然後你長大了.'  
「可是我現在沒有…我確實想長大.」

 

「就像這樣嗎？真的會有…牛奶出來嗎？」小Ben趴跪在Hux腿間，吮吸著他的陰莖，抬起頭問到.  
'你做的很好，我的水蜜桃.'他向前傾了身子，溫柔的撫摸著他毛絨絨的小腦袋.  
Ben像是受了鼓勵，就像舔著奶油蛋糕一樣的順著Hux的陰莖上下舔弄著，他桃紅色的小舌尖在已經溢出液體的小口打轉，他翹著屁股，時不時的哼哼著，柔軟細膩的聲音在他的心頭打著轉.在他射出來的時候，Ben顯然被嚇壞了，在他手足無措的看著噴射的到處都是的牛奶的時候，他似乎想到了什麼，又埋下頭舔乾淨了那些四濺到流質.  
Hux很明顯過於沈醉在這種極大的滿足中，  
「長官，對於我們這個季度的任務…」赫斯怯怯的打斷到  
'當然，繼續.'  
TBC


End file.
